secret Admire
by saco-writer
Summary: A certain Uchiha catch the light haired nin eyes. He didn't know why or when it start. He didn't know why his heart bit went faster every time Obito smile or why it felt like his heart was being crushed every time the Uchiha yelled or every time he give him glares. He didn't know when it started; when he started giving love letters and chocolate and candy to the Uchiha,but every ti


Kakashi was at the moment staring at the Uchiha 'black sheap'in a tree as the uchiha read the letter Kakashi sent him.'No matter how much I don't want to, no matter how much I try to hide it I just fall harder. So I am in love with you obi-kun in I can't deny it even if I watch for afar my heart pond faster and faster seeing you smile. But I can't have what's not mine.' Obit finished the letter

Look confused at the last line 'I can't have what's not mine.' Obito blushed slittly. He been getting these often starting about a month ago then he started to get chocolates and candy. He knew it got more emotional every time he got a letter. Almost like 'she' cried making it. So obito wanted to see 'her'.

Rin knew it was form Kakashi she saw hem mailing it. She did like Kakashi but how Kakashi was she knew it be better It obito have the white haired nin. She thought it was adorable and wanted to help in any way. She knew many people in the village hate homosexual relasonships so she see why Kakashi acted so nervous sending letters or candy/chocolates. Plus Rin kinda liked Gemma so she was happy either way.

Kakashi knew he was never going to make obito he's. No matter how much he wanted obito. He tried many times trying to tell obito everything before it's to late. He just need somebody to talk to. Sence he couldn't he wrote his fantasies down on paper and draw a few pictures that would delight hem. To make sure the uchiha didn't find out he hide it behind all there agreements .

It was team 7 day off it was Valentine's day and obito had chocolates ready to give to Rin who was smiling lightly while she talked to Gemma . Jelousy welded up in obito . Elsewere there was a masked 12 year old boy with roses ' I will tell him today.' The white haired nin thought taking in a deep breath before releasing the breath . 'He want like me." Kakashi thought doughting his decision. Obito stood in pure shock seeing Rin kiss Gemma not kiss on the cheek like rin always do but a lip to lip kiss. Obito ran crying dropping the chocolates. As his charcoal eye's started to glow red as he cried heart broken he sniffed rubbing his noise noicing some body near.

"Who's there?" Obito asked. Kakashi heart tighten seeing a crying obito with his shrigan. Kakashi just wanted to hug hem but he couldn't show it obito would hate hem even more. Kakashi jumped from a tree "crybaby. " Kakashi feeling guilty but had to hide the fact that he feel for the uchiha. " What you want Bakashi?" Obito said in a haze voice not wanting to here Kakashi insults. Kakashi couldn't help but walked closer.'I don't care no more.' Kakashi thought sitting on obito lap.

Obito was shocked "Ba-Bakashi?"

Obito question eyes widen when Kakashi showed obito red rose. "My love for you is red and my blood is also blue I love you even though it may not be cool." Kakashi said obito eyes widen remembering that line from a letter."Be my Valentine's. " Kashi said beat red head down " I your secret admirer." Kakashi said steam coming form Kakashi ears. obito was far from shoked. Did he really made his teammate feel like that? Feel like he don't deserve hem that he wasn't his friend that he didn't care about him . The letters clearly showed that he was way more in love with obito,then obito was in love with rin. How could he be so dense.

His eyes looked down at. Obito shrigan now faded away. Looking at a sniffing Kakashi. Who head was on his chest "Do you hate me more know." Kakashi said 'why am I'm so stupid . I'm suppose to be a chuinn.' Kakashi thought ' I can't let my feelings get in the way of my life I can't be like my father I'm not a idiot like hem.' Kakashi thought getting up "I waste your time,sorry." Kakashi said.

Kakashi got pulled on obito lap again shoking Kakashi. His masked lips met obito exposed ones obto was able to perfectly feel Kakashi lips'. Rin and Gemma gave each other a hand five "mission complete. " Rin muttered kissing Gemma cheek Rin and Gemma just started dating plotting this so nobody get hurt emotionally in her team. They took there leave

"I'm sorry Kakashi. " obito said. Kakashi eyes widen obito

Actually said his real name. Kakashi looked down blushing 'it sounds so beautiful out his mouth'. Kakashi thoughy "I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Obito said kissing Kakashi again. Pulling Kakashi maked down locking lips. There kiss became heated. Obito licked the bottom of Kakashi lips who open his mouth. Obito took avantage sticking his tounge in Kakashi mouth sucking on Kakashi tough who moaned in the kiss. The to parted for air "I love you." Kakashi said." I know." Obito said to Kakashi "because I love you too." Obito said smiling . Obito didn't get why he felt like this when he was just in love with ri n it is odd but obito seem to just accept the feeling

THE END

That's the end of my fluff I wanted to make a obikaka story

I am glad to do any request just private message me. It's just gotta be my taste which is smut,Lemon,lime,fluff,yaoi,yuri,regular couples no bye bye


End file.
